Isotactic polypropylene is one of a number of crystalline polymers which can be characterized in terms of the stereoregularity of the polymer chain, Various stereo specific structural relationships denominated primarily in terms of syndiotacticity and isotacticity may be involved in the formation of stereoregular polymers from various monomers. Stereospecific propagation may be applied in the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as C3+ alpha olefins, 1-dienes such as 1,3-butadiene, substituted vinyl compounds such as vinyl aromatics, e.g. styrene or vinyl chloride, vinyl chloride, vinyl ethers such as alkyl vinyl ethers, e.g., isobutyl vinyl ether, or even aryl vinyl ethers. Stereospecific polymer propagation is probably of most significance in the production of polypropylene of isotactic or syndiotactic structure.
Isotactic polypropylene is conventionally used in the production of relatively thin films in which the polypropylene is heated and then extruded through dies and subjected to biaxial orientation by stressing the film in both a longitudinal direction (referred to as the machine direction) and in a transverse or lateral direction sometimes referred to as the “tenter” direction. The structure of isotactic polypropylene is characterized in terms of the methyl group attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of the successive propylene monomer units lying on the same side of the main chain of the polymer. That is, the methyl groups are characterized as being all above or below the polymer chain. Isotactic polypropylene can be illustrated by the following chemical formula:
Stereoregular polymers, such as isotactic and syndiotactic polypropylene can be characterized in terms of the Fisher projection formula. Using the Fisher projection formula, the stereochemical sequence of isotactic polypropylene as shown by formula (2) is described as follows:
Another way of describing the structure is through the use of NMR. Bovey's NMR nomenclature for an isotactic pentad is . . . mmmm . . . with each “m” representing a “meso” dyad, or successive methyl groups on the same side of the plane of the polymer chain. As is known in the art, any deviation or inversion in the structure of the chain lowers the degree of isotacticity and crystallinity of the polymer. Syndiotactic propylene polymers are those in which the methyl groups attached to the tertiary carbon atoms of successive monomeric units in the polymer chain lie on alternate sides of the plane of the polymer. Using the Fisher projection formula, the structure of syndiotactic polypropylene can be shown as follows:
Syndiotactic polymers are semi-crystalline and, like the isotactic polymers, are insoluble in xylene. This crystallinity distinguishes both syndiotactic and isotactic polymers from an atactic polymer, which is non-crystalline and highly soluble in xylene. An atactic polymer exhibits no regular order of repeating unit configurations in the polymer chain and forms essentially a waxy product.
In most cases, the polymer configuration will be a predominantly isotactic or syndiotactic polymer with very little atactic polymer Catalysts that produce isotactic polyolefins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,096 and 4,975,403. These patents disclose chiral, stereorigid metallocene catalysts that polymerize olefins to form isotactic polymers such as highly isotactic polypropylene.
Metallocene catalysts, such as those described above, can be used either as so-called “neutral metallocenes” in which case an alumoxane, such as methylalumoxane, is used as a co-catalyst, or they can be employed as so-called “cationic metallocenes” which incorporate a stable non-coordinating anion and normally do not require the use of an alumoxane. For example, syndiospecific cationic metallocenes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,002 to Razavi.
Catalysts employed in the polymerization of alpha-olefins may be characterized as supported catalysts or unsupported catalysts, the later sometimes referred to as homogeneous catalysts. Metallocene catalysts are often employed as unsupported or homogeneous catalysts, although, as described below, they also may be employed in supported catalyst components. Traditional supported catalysts are the so-called “conventional” Ziegler-Natta catalysts, such as titanium tetrachloride supported on an active magnesium dichloride as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,718 and 4,544,717, both to Mayr et al.
While metallocene catalysts are generally proposed for use as homogeneous catalysts, it is also known in the art to provide supported metallocene catalysts. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,432 and 4,808,561, both to Welborn, a metallocene catalyst component may be employed in the form of a supported catalyst. As described in the Welborn '432 patent, the support may be any support such as talc, an inorganic oxide, or a resinous support material such as a polyolefin. Specific inorganic oxides include silica and alumina, used alone or in combination with other inorganic oxides such as magnesia, zirconia and the like. The Welborn '561 patent discloses a heterogeneous catalyst which is formed by the reaction of a metallocene and an alumoxane in combination with the support material. A catalyst system embodying both a homogeneous metallocene component and a heterogeneous component, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,876 to Shamshoum et al., Various other catalyst systems involving supported metallocene catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,811 to Suga et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,134 to Matsumoto.
Processes for the preparation of biaxially-oriented polypropylene films employing polymers produced by the use of isospecific metallocenes involving di- or tri-substituted indenyl groups are disclosed in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,178,104. Four isotactic polymers disclosed there were based upon the polymerization of propylene in the presence of heavily substituted bis(indenyl)ligand structures. In each case, the metallocene used was a silicon-bridged di- or tri-substituted bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride.